Ryuga 2012 interview: Amongst the Serpent
Terrorizer Magazine: Today, we have here two of the members from Canadian death metal riot, Ryuga; frontman Brendon Small and drummer Eric Waiison. BS: It's a pleasure being here! EW: What's happenin'?! Terrorizer Magazine: You guys, along with the rest of the bandmates, are finally releasing your sixth studio album, Amongst the Serpent, which is being released through Century Media Records on May 15th. So how is progress? EW: Kickass, as usual. We like how on this new album, the way Devin Townsend produces our playing, it sounds so RAW and brutal. BS: I guess you can say that we're quickly coming out of that pretentious "core" get-up we've been doing in the past. Ever since Kvarn, which was our last release, me and Eric thought that this band needed a change... and I put heavy emphasis on "change". Terrorizer Magazine: What are we to expect from this new album? BS: As Eric pointed out before, the production value is both raw and brutal at the same time. Compared to most of our previous albums, fans will be able to tell how much innovation and overall effort was put into AtS. EW: Awesome sauce! Terrorizer Magazine: What else is there? EW: You might also notice that Small dropped a sh*tload of singing for this album, more precussion instruments for me, loopy time signatures reminiscent of some legendary experimental bands out there, and of course, really twisted and insane lyricism. Terrorizer Magazine: So what you're saying is that AtS is going to be moreso the darkest CD you guys have ever put that? BS: Essentially yes. We tried doing the same thing with Night Spider and Kvarn, but there's something strange that was missing. EW: Think of it as an insane asylum and pissed off kids invading the area altogether. Terrorizer Magazine: Why did you guys settle on Devin Townsend for production? EW: We thought of him as one of the most extreme vocalists in the metal industry and also didn't realize until now that he had other production credits. BS: As a band, we just got him to catch a break from the previous producers. I'm not saying the others were bad, but for right now... they pale in comparison to the awesomeness that is Townsend. Terrorizer Magazine: We're going to now speak about the album artwork, itself. Now firstly, what is the image supposed to represent? Secondly, how is it that you guys know Dennis Sibejin, the one behind the conception for this cover? BS: #1. This isn't a clear interpretation, but I'll try to put it like this: a high school graduate is attempting to commit suicide via a gunblade because his family simultaneously raped him and whatnot. Not to mention he's in the cellar transforming into this humanoid serpent as all of it is happening. And #2. You could just have Eric say something for here, since I was working with my other band, Dethklok, at the time. EW: I'd be honored. {laughs} A funny story, to be quite honest. Before I joined Ryuga, I happened to stumble across Sibejin's website three years back when I was turning 24. Of course my dirty conscience couldn't criticize the man's work. It was so dull and depressing that I found myself doing nothing but praise the illustrations. Terrorizer Magazine: Bear with us, folks--- how has touring been? BS: F*cking redundant, if you ask me. EW: I think that our previous tour event literally wiped half of us out. By "us", I mostly mean Brendon and possibly Shoji, our keytarist. BS: {sighs} Please don't remind me. EW: {shrugs} Terrorizer Magazine: Speaking of touring, will you guys be planning to go on any future ones? EW: Maybe we have plans to perform at Hellfest Open Air 2012 in France during the middle of June. Although that's still going to be debatable depending on one of the members' conditions. BS: I'd be mostly busy with the fourth season of Metalocalypse, but that doesn't mean I won't be present. Terrorizer Magazine: Any bands you'd like to share the stage with this year? BS: The likes of Napalm Death, Trivium, Cannibal Corpse, and Black Sabbath for me. EW: {chuckles} Death Angel, Brutal Truth, Exodus, and quite possibly Walls of Jericho. But for WoJ, we could be there to just meet with the singer because she's hot. BS: C'mon, man! Angela Gossow from Arch Enemy, dude. You're forgetting her... EW: Oh, right! Sorry. BS: Hang on. Arch Enemy probably isn't playing for this year. EW: Damn. Terrorizer Magazine: Now back to Amongst the Serpent for we have two more questions to ask. EW: How long is this? BS: I dunno. After the interview's over, I'm shooting Metalocalypse with Tommy Blacha, anyway. As for you... GO EASY ON THE DRUMMING THIS TIME! EW: What did I do wrong, before? BS: Uhhhhh... you made some of our fans give mixed feelings. EW: Wait, I did THAT!? BS: Yes. Yes, you have. Terrorizer Magazine: We think this is all done, here. BS: Me and Eric were having friendly banter. Terrorizer Magazine: We noticed AtS will be your official second release on Century Media Records, home to such bands like Suicide Silence, Aborted, and even Finntroll. How is the stay? EW: It's pretty good. BS: Definitely better than working with either Trustkill or Sumerian, that's for sure. Granted, I still miss Metal Blade, but we had to move on. Terrorizer Magazine: Anything else we can expect from this wonderful album? Because we've been listening to at least three leaked tracks, so far. BS: That's all there is to it, in my opinion. EW: Wait a minute! The tracks were leaked!? Terrorizer Magazine: Yeah. EW: Oh my God! Let's hope SOPA isn't aware of this bastard's play. BS: Who cares, anyway? The government is full of deadbeat people who think SOPA is cool. If anything, I want Arnold Schwarzenegger to lead not only California, but also America. Terrorizer Magazine: Ooookay, that wraps up today's interview! Thank you guys so much for coming here. BS: Don't mention it. EW: I'm black and I have Freedom of Speech! There. I said it, Brendon! BS: {laughs} Terrorizer Magazine: For all you fans of Ryuga out there, make sure to get a copy of the new Amongst the Serpent CD. It's on sale for the middle of May. We'll see ya later! Category:Ryuga Category:Other Category:Interviews